


The Sliver Between Us

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Porn, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Fred and George Weasley have sex for the first time.





	The Sliver Between Us

Our bodies were always together. From the very start we lived in nearness. We were born a pair, a set, and no one could ever know us the way we knew each other.

We slept in the same bed as children, though there were two beds in the room. When we were ten, we wondered if we ought to stop, if we were getting too old for it, but ultimately decided it was alright. When we were twelve, we decided it was weird after all, and tried to sleep apart. But we had nightmares alone and it was less than a week before we ended up back in each other’s arms. We didn’t fight it after that.

Until one summer night, three years later, when I woke to the feel of my brother’s erection against my ass. His arms were around me, and he wasn’t awake. I turned softly toward him and brushed a lock of his red hair – our hair – off of his forehead. I waited for his eyes to open. We were light sleepers.

“Georgie?” he asked groggily, his eyes fluttering open at last, “I was dreaming that,” he began, but then he trailed off. It was hot, and we had kicked off the sheet in our sleep. His nude body was exposed. I looked down at his crotch to draw his attention to what he apparently hadn’t noticed. He followed my gaze and blushed.

I wanted to touch it. Part of me felt like that shouldn’t be strange, or wrong, because our bodies were each other’s just as much as they were our own. We had always touched with ease – a squeeze of the hand, an arm around the shoulder, draped over each other watching telly – but we had never touched each other like _that_. Not yet, I caught myself thinking.

He started to get out of bed, but I reached out and grasped his arm.

“No, wait,” I said without letting myself consider what I was doing, “don’t be embarrassed. Stay in bed,” I encouraged, “if you want to,” I added, suddenly worried I was pressuring him. I would never want to hurt him.

There was a long pause, and he looked at me, his face intrigued, but a little panicked.

“Maybe I should sleep in the other bed,” he finally said, turning away. 

“Good night,” I snapped, angry that I wanted to cry. I rolled over to face the wall. After a few moments the bed creaked as he shifted, and I felt his body slide in behind me. He wrapped his arms back around me, and I covered his hands with mine. There was space between our bodies, but I could still feel the tip of his stiffy grazing my left cheek. I only hesitated for a moment before I pressed back against him.

He jerked away at first, and I felt something in my heart tear. But then he moved close, and I shifted my hips until his hardness was nuzzled between my cheeks. It felt good there. I arched my back, wanting to feel it closer. With one hand I reached behind and parted my cheeks, letting his erection fall all the way into the crack. I pushed back until I felt the hot rod of his flesh press against my hole.

Before I knew it I was hard and thrusting, but he wasn’t moving at all. I stilled my lust and turned around in his arms.

“Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head at once and I rolled over again, settling his cock back between my ass cheeks. I held my breath, hoping he would reach around to touch me. He glided his hand over my hip and then it was happening – his fingers wrapping around me. We sighed in unison, and I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. He began to move, short slow jerks of his pelvis, and a moment later his hand started to stroke up and down my length. I groaned and shoved my bum back against him. 

I had been with boys a few times before, but we had only ever jerked each other off. I had never had my hole touched and I never knew how badly I wanted it until I felt the shaft of my brother’s erection rubbing against my opening. And, I realized with a jolt of excitement, I wanted more.

“Do you want to go inside?” I asked, surprising even myself. He froze, and after a moment I turned again in his arms to look at his face. He appeared to be in shock. My eyes fell upon his lips, and I realized that we hadn’t yet kissed. 

Although I had just invited my brother to fuck me in the ass, the prospect of a snog suddenly made me nervous. We had kissed regularly as children - a peck goodnight every bedtime until we were six. After that it would happen on occasion – a brief pressing of the lips as a source of comfort in times of struggle. But this was different. I swallowed hard enough that I knew he must have heard it. I felt self-conscious, but I smiled and leaned in, closing the gap between our mouths. 

It wasn’t scary anymore. His lips were parted, and I let my tongue slide in between them. He kissed me back at once, and I caressed his shoulder and stroked up and down his arm as our kiss deepened. I felt him throughout my being in a new way. Something in me that had been sleeping was now wide awake. His hands on me had never felt this way before, and I savored their touch as he ran them up my back and wove his fingers into my hair. We lay on our sides with our bodies facing, and I repositioned so that our cocks touched. He made an excited sound against my mouth and I thrust against him.

He pulled away from the kiss, and looked like he was going to say something, but instead he let his head fall against my shoulder as he began to rock his hips. The feeling of his hardness against mine was electrifying. I grabbed onto his body and writhed eagerly, my lips on his neck, then reached a hand between our bodies and wrapped my fingers around both our widths. I kissed his lips again, and we both thrust into my hand. Our kiss, which had begun slow and gentle, gradually grew hard and hungry. 

I was still hoping to get fucked so after a while I took my hand away. He groaned in protest and I smirked. Rolling him onto his back, I straddled his hips. 

“Do you want this?” I asked earnestly.

“Fuck yes,” he said in a jagged voice, “but get some lotion or something,” he added in a softer tone, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I climbed off of him with reluctance and rooted around for some kind of lubricant. I couldn’t find anything in our room, so I pulled on my robe and slipped out into the hall. On my way to the bathroom I passed a half-asleep Ginny coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water. 

There was no reason she should be suspicious of anything, but for a moment I panicked. What would she say if she knew, what would our parents say? I felt ashamed, and then angry that I should have to feel that way. Ginny had come and gone without a word and I had made it to the bathroom. I grabbed the lotion and rushed back to my brother.

I found him waiting with his cock in his hand and his eyes wide. I smiled and forgot to be upset. 

I went to pump some lotion onto my hands, planning to slick it over his dick and ride him, but he reached for the bottle and took it from me.

“Lay on your stomach,” he instructed. I obeyed without delay.

I felt him lift my hips and slide a pillow underneath, raising my ass. Then he gently parted my legs and lined himself up between them. I folded my arms onto the pillow beneath my chin and lay down my head. I closed my eyes. My whole being was buzzing with anticipation. But I felt safe.

I heard the slick sounds of him rubbing the lotion between his hands and I knew he was warming it for me. He was so tender when he finally brought a finger between my cheeks. The lotion was still a little cold despite his attempts, and I startled when his finger made contact.

“Sorry,” he rushed to say.

“No, shush, it’s good,” I assured him, “keep going.”

His forefinger twirling around my rim was thrilling. He drew a slow circle, over and again, his lotion-coated skin feeling silky against me.

“Inside,” I told him eventually. I was beyond ready. He tightened the circle until his fingertip was pricking at the center. I took a deep breath and he slid it in.

It was strange, feeling something there, pushing inside me. It was a new sensation, a glorious one, and I sunk into it.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yes, more,” I urged.

He began to move his finger inside me. He drew it gradually out and in again, then after a time added a second finger. I moaned louder than I meant to, then pushed my face into the pillow to muffle any further sounds that might escape. He bent over me, his chest leaning into my back, and with his fingers still inside me he whispered my name into my ear.

I could have come right then, cock pressed against the pillow, just one good thrust and - but by some miracle I kept control.

As he glided his lips over my neck and shoulder, he used his two fingers to stretch my hole with scissoring movements. I felt like I was melting into the bed beneath me and I bucked back against him, driving his fingers deep into me.

He chuckled and pulled out his fingers, then gave my neck one last kiss before he straightened the top half of his body. 

“Are you sure?” he asked after a pause.

“Fuck yes, Fred, fuck me,” I said, sounding desperate and a little annoyed, though I hadn’t meant to. But I was growing mad with my need for him.

He grunted softly, and I heard the wet sound of him coating his length with lotion. He grabbed my hips and raised them, and I arched my back, angling my bum toward him. I heard him breathing heavily, and then I felt the head of his hard cock press lightly against my entrance.

“Do it,” I begged.

It happened all at once – a slick sharp flash of pleasure with just a little pain and suddenly he was fully inside me. I lifted my head and looked at my arm, seeing the teeth marks I had made trying to stay quiet. With a rich sigh, I stretched to peer at him over my shoulder. He bent the top half of his body again and I strained my neck so that we could kiss with tenderness. 

“Go on,” I told him after the kiss, and he straightened back up and gripped my hips. 

“Tell me if it gets too rough,” he said, and then he began. His movements were slow at first, but steady. From the pattern of his ragged breath I gathered he was biting his lip to keep quiet. I pushed my face back into the pillow and was glad to have something to muffle the moans that I soon found impossible to hold back. I wished I could have been loud. I wished we didn’t have to hide. I wanted to scream his name because I thought if I didn’t, I might forget we were two people. But were we ever really two people, I wondered as he quickened his pace. I wasn’t sure anymore. I started to rock my pelvis, meeting his thrusts, mirroring his rhythm. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” he said throatily, suddenly bent over me again with his lips at my ear, “do you know how many times I’ve imagined this?”

“What?” I asked, because I had sort of thought it was my idea.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve wanted this for so long,” he said, and he fucked me harder, his hips snapping back and forth as he penetrated me over and again. He reached around my body and I felt his hand encircle my width. I cried his name into the pillow and thrust into his grip. Each time he shoved into me I felt gloriously stretched, and when he pulled out there was a particular kind of desperate ecstasy in the anticipation of the next welcome invasion. It felt like his cock was made to sheath itself in my hole. My muscles clenched around him, greedily relishing the sensation, and he swore in harsh whispers.

He had started to jack me off, but then he let go of my erection to grab me by both hips, digging his fingers into the flesh in his passion. I made a needy sound as my cock was abandoned and he grunted as his movements grew wilder. My pelvis was now angled just high enough not to be able to hump the pillow. I fucked the air with desperation, which drove him faster in and out of me. 

“George, fuck, yes, I’m gonna - ” 

He didn’t finish saying it, but I could feel him throbbing inside me, teetering on the edge of release. I whimpered, disappointed that I wasn’t going to get to come at the same time as him – but mid-whimper I realized I had joined him in his pleasure and was climaxing, untouched. I bit the pillow to stifle my cries of intense relief, and I slid my hands underneath, hugging it tightly to steady myself, overwhelmed by the force of my love for him. And though we had orgasmed as one, I had felt the lines that separated us – the friction between our bodies, his wetness leaking out of me - and I knew then that we were two people after all. Two people who came into the world to be each other’s companions in every way.


End file.
